Drawing from Life
by Captive Nightingale
Summary: AU College art student, Allen Walker, is having a difficult time focusing on his drawing assignment. The reason? His nude model won't stop staring at him! Poker Pair


**Disclaimer:** D. Gray- Man and its lovely characters are not mine.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nothing too bad in this one… Unless mention of nudity and Tyki being creepy counts?  
><strong>Note:<strong>This has been on my mind for a while now so I quickly wrote it last night. Forgive the suckiness… It was written for my own amusement and wasn't BETA'd.

xxx

**Drawing from Life**

xxx

Allen Walker tried not to blush as he focused on the task before him. He was seated on a rather uncomfortable stool in his Drawing Fundamentals class, working on the project the class had been assigned that day. Well, at least he was _trying_ to work. The white-haired student found it rather difficult to pay attention to the paper attached to his easel when a very attractive, very _naked_ model insisted on staring directly at him.

At first, the young art major ignored the look. He had thought that he was just being overly conscious and distracted himself by trying to get the model's proportions exactly right. It wasn't until he had decided to add some of the man's facial features that he realized the model was, in fact, staring directly at him. Being used to the disconnected, far off look in all the previous models' eyes, Allen was shocked at the intensity of the pair before him.

Feeling oddly embarrassed, the college student swiftly looked away. He'd never seen a model acknowledge anyone in any of his classes before. They always seemed content to strike and hold a pose for the artists around them to draw while they stared off into space. But then, why was this one different?

Wondering if anyone else had noticed the man's unusual behavior, Allen sent a quick glance around the room.

Nope. His classmates seemed content to direct all of their attention on their projects, remaining oblivious to the awkwardness of his situation. Even Professor Tiedoll showed no signs of having noticed the model's blatant staring. Allen mentally groaned and went back to work. He'd just have to ignore it.

Adjusting the grip on his hard charcoal, the white-haired teen decided to finish drawing and rendering the body before moving onto the face. Soon enough, Allen slipped back into his 'artist mode' and successfully blocked out everything around him. The gray-eyed boy was so absorbed in his work that he completely forgot about the model's heated gaze until he began to add the finer details to the man's genital region.

Momentarily breaking out of his trance, Allen was startled by the new intensity of the look. The pure power of it forced the younger male to hesitantly meet it. After his gray eyes had been captured, Allen found it difficult to look away. He couldn't help but notice that the eyes were a most unusual shade of gold, or that there seemed to be a hint of tightly restrained lust lurking in their eerie depths.

The new revelation brought a pink tinge to the artist's face and he forced himself to turn away. Bringing his focus back to drawing, Allen found that there was no way he could continue to work on the model's most intimate place. Not with him staring and watching the teen's every move that way. It was simply too embarrassing. It'd have wait.

Pulling out a kneaded eraser, Allen began adding highlights to the man's well toned muscles. As he continued to copy the mysterious model's likeness to the paper taped to the stand in front of him, the art student found himself admiring the body before him.

The man was tall, at least 6'2" in height, and nicely built. He was lean, with just the right amount of muscle and had a strange, almost gray, skin tone. His perfect proportions and apparent flawlessness brought Polykleitos's sculpture, the _Doryphoros, _to the forefront of Allen's mind (1). The boy also noticed, much to his embarrassment, that this week's model was certainly well endowed.

Snapping out of his dangerous thoughts and realizing that he had done about as much work as he was comfortable with on the man's body, the artist took a moment to mentally prepare himself before adding details and rendering to the model's face and head. As Allen had feared, the attractive man's gaze was still on him and the intensity had not faltered one bit.

After a deep breath, the white-haired teen began drawing again. Careful to avoid looking directly into captivating gold eyes, Allen swiftly mapped out the man's strikingly handsome face. It wasn't long before the gray-eyed boy was adding detail to the model's dark, wavy hair and rendering his sinfully enticing lips. He continued to add shadows in some areas before picking up his eraser and making highlights in others. Finally, the eyes were the only thing standing between Allen and completion.

The short boy shifted and straightened his back from his place on the uncomfortable stool. Cautiously, Allen turned his head to the side and allowed himself to be lured in by sharp, smoldering eyes. He remained lost in their golden depths for a few moments before snapping out of their trance. The art major faced his easel and readily added a pair of stunningly intense eyes. He triumphantly placed a small dot to serve as the mole below the model's left eye before signing his signature in the bottom corner of the paper.

Allen surveyed his work and smiled brightly. Despite having been distracted and unnerved, the artist was proud of his work. Giving a contented sigh, the boy leaned back and determinedly ignored the stare that was still brazenly locked on his body. As much as he wanted to find out the reason behind the constant gaze, Allen knew his curiosity would have to wait until after class. Until then, he had every intention of stubbornly facing away from the nude man in the center of the studio.

As the end of class drew near and his classmates began finishing up their projects, Tiedoll called for everyone to begin cleaning up. The aged professor thanked the model for his hard work and excused him. Allen couldn't help but notice that the dark haired man gave him one last appraising look before stepping off the model block and heading into the back room to change back into his clothes.

As soon as those golden eyes were off of him, Allen let out a relieved sigh as all the tension left his body. He had never been stared at so much in his entire life and never by someone so undeniably good-looking. The experience had been completely unsettling and more than a little creepy. However, he found himself wondering if the whole situation had just been his imagination.

Ignoring the girls' hushed gossip about how 'hot' the model had been, Allen carried his easel to the back of the room and placed it with the others. Doing the same with his stool, the white-haired teen was completely stunned when he turned around to face the same man who had been staring at him nonstop for the last three and half hours.

Allen could feel his face flush and his jaw drop at the sudden closeness. The now fully clothed man smirked and silently placed a slip of paper in the blushing artist's charcoal stained hand before winking his gold eye and swiftly exiting the room.

As the teen slowly recovered from the shock, his mind registered three things:

1) The man was just as sexy with clothes on as he was without.  
>2) The class's female population was glaring at him with murderous intent.<br>3) The last three and hours had not been just his imagination.

Unfolding the paper in his hand, Allen glanced down and read the elegantly scribed note before blushing beat red.

'_Boy,_

_I enjoyed our little modeling session today, however,_

_I feel that it was entirely too crowded. _

_If you are interested in a more _private_ meeting,_

_please call the number I've left below so we can come to_

_an arrangement. _

_-Tyki Mikk'  
><em>

Reading over the note several more times, the teen slowly processed what it meant. That mysterious and drop dead sexy man wanted to meet him again in private. He shuddered, but not in fear or disgust. Anticipation, perhaps? Well, Allen never did find out why he was staring so much, although he now had a good idea as to what the answer would be.

Smiling to himself, the white-haired boy packed up his supplies and placed his masterpiece in his portfolio where it would be safe until the critique next class. As he left the studio and proceeded to exit the art building, Allen pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number left on the bottom of the model's note. He somehow doubted that he'd get much work done the next time they met.

xxx

**(1**) Polykleitos' _Doryphoros _(ca. 450-440 BCE), also known as _Spear Bearer_, was a nude bronze statue that was said to portray the perfect man. I could write an entire essay on it, but I suppose that's all you really need to know.

_As I said earlier, this was written for my own amusement. In one of my college drawing classes I got to work with a nude model for the first time and WOW! He was gorgeous! Beautiful tattoos and a rather interesting piercing on a certain part of his anatomy –blush- It was a good day. Anyway! It made me want to write a fanfiction where an artistic Allen is ogled by his hot nude model. This was originally going to be Yullen, but Poker Pair needs more love. …And it's easier to image Tyki being a nude model than it is to image Kanda…  
>Hope you enjoyed it (even though it was poorly done). I may or may not write a second chapter in Tyki's POV so we can find out what he was thinking while staring at poor Cheating Boy A.<em>

**Review?**


End file.
